John Watson to the rescue!
by Ancki
Summary: John -ever the good doctor- comes across some medical issues with his friends during his life in 221B
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo here it is my first Sherlock fanfiction :) I hope you like it and please leave a comment ;) **

**My native language is not english it´s german so if you find any mistakes SORRY :( I don´t have someone to beta my stories, if anyone feels up for it feel free to contact me anytime ;) **

**Also I don´t own any of this I just borrowed ;D **

**Enjoy**

Sherlock woke up rather late feeling run over by a truck . It had started yesterday evening when his throat began to feel sore and his head started to hurt . But the consulting detective had not expected it to get this bad, this fast. He crawled out of bed and lurched to the bathroom. When Sherlock took a good look at himself in the mirror, he thought about a way to hide his illness from his flatmate and friend John Watson. It was going to be really hard but he would have to, because John would start hovering over him all day and all night and he would not let Sherlock solve any Cases for Lestrade at all. So he decided on taking a shower first, maybe he would look a bit better after that. Which was a big disappointment, he still was pale and his cheeks were flushed, dark circles under his eyes spoke of lying awake half of last night. He simply could not sleep, not with his body being unable to decide if he was hot or if he was freezing.

Sherlock went back to his room to get dressed. John was already at work so he would not have to worry about him till after lunch, which was great because he had work to do.

When Sherlock arrived at Scotland Yard Lestrade took a good look before asking "Sherlock are you alright?" "Yes, fine perfectly fine" Sherlock answered passing Lestrade on the way to his office "So" He said turning around, his long coat floating heroically through the air "what do you have for me?" "I don´t have anything I told you on the Phone I…." "You always have something Lestrade come on I am bored!" he cut the DI off. Greg let out a long sigh while letting himself slump into the chair behind his desk. "You don´t look up for it today. Go home, rest I´ll call you once I find something interesting for you to stick your nose in, alright?" He said looking at Sherlock in a kind of caring way. But the detective just got angry with him "If you are hiding something from me I will find out sooner or later so you better tell me while I am still in the mood to help you!" Lestrade stood up again both of his hands flat on the desk his eyes on Sherlock "For god´s sake Sherlock GO HOME!" He yelled one of his hands now pointing towards the door his face red with anger. Sherlock, nearly surprised with Greg´s reaction opened his mouth to say something but Lestrade was quicker "OUT!" was the last thing he said before shoving the detective out of his office and into the hallway the door behind him slamming shut and locking.

Arriving back home Sherlock threw his coat into a corner, popped his shoes off and sat on the couch his knees against his chest bored to death. His head still hurt and he was feeling rather cold but he decided to ignore all of that, his transport was sick so what? He was still brilliant and his mind needed something to work on he thought, getting up but sitting back down instantly when a wave of dizziness hit him. A little nap could not hurt, could it? He stretched out on the couch and was asleep as soon as his head hit the cushions.

John came home a little late. There were so many sick people in London and they all seemed to have just one surgery to go to. But he had managed to buy some groceries on the way home. Proud with himself he stepped into the flat "éllo!" he said to Sherlock who was lying on the sofa, one arm over his eyes, but there was no response. John sat the grocery bags down onto the kitchen table, got rid of his jacket, scarf and shoes and tiptoed to the figure on the sofa. He could not be asleep now could he? He never slept during the day and rarely during the night. "Sherlock" he whispered but nothing. Seeing the rhythmic rise and fall of his flatmates chest John raised his brows in surprise. So he was asleep, Sherlock Holmes was sound asleep at quarter past five in the evening. A day to mark red in his calendar, John thought. He got a blanket, carefully wrapped his friend in it and trolled off to the kitchen to make dinner. When he was halfway through with it his phone beeped, a text from Lestrade.

**Sherlock ok? He seemed a bit off today, just checking! –GL**

John frowned and texted back

**Yeah he is asleep on the sofa, can you believe it? – JW**

Soon after he hit the "send" button his phone beeped again

**He is not sick is he? Sherlock never sleeps. – GL**

Curious now about what was going on, John stood up and walked as silently as he could, till he reached the still asleep Sherlock. He lay there in the same position he had been in when John came home, still breathing equally under the blanket. "Hey Sherlock!" John tried again this time not whispering. The detective made a little noise of discomfort and pulled the blanket up to his chin using the hand that was not occupied with lying on his face. "What´s wrong?" John wanted to know. As an answer he got a very silent "could you please not yell like that?". "I am not yelling Sherlock! Now move your arm away and look at me!" John commanded "Can´t" Said Sherlock "What do you mean you can´t? Come on!" He grabbed Sherlock's hand and pulled his arm off his face let go of it and saw it slamming down on Sherlock's stomach seconds after. "What is wrong with your arm Sherlock?" John nearly shouted taking Sherlock´s hand into his own examining it "nothing it is fine! It just fell asleep, happens when a limb is elevated for a while you should know that!" John´s cheeks flushed a little "what is wrong with the rest of you then... you never sleep during the day" he said letting go of Sherlock´s hand. "I don´t know and I don´t care and pleaaase John could you whisper?" the detective said pulling the blanket over his eyes. "Well, I could find out and if you haven´t noticed already I do care, have to for your sake" Sherlock just grunted at that turning away from John. "Let me sleep!" He said after a bit of silence, he could still feel John crouching next to the sofa. "I am not doing anything!" John said in defence "You are hovering and thinking it makes my head hurt and I can´t fall back asleep!" Sherlock whined. What happened next caught the detective off guard. He felt nice cool fingers on his scalp slowly making their way from the back of his head to his forehead and back massaging in slow circles. He almost wanted to push his head back against them like a cat, instead he just sighed. John was surprised himself he had never touched Sherlock´s soft dark hair before and it felt good under his fingertips, he had not thought about it just reached out and began stoking. He was glad that Sherlock seemed to be enjoying it otherwise it would have been quite an awkward situation. "Your head is really hot Sherlock" He said trying not to talk to loud "thank you" came a muffled reply from the man lying before him. "NO! Not like that you git! You know what I mean!" He said stopping the stroking and noticing his friend wince a little at the loss of contact. "I know!" Sherlock said turning toward John "I was just teasing please don´t stop!" He nudged his head in John's direction, a sign for him to continue what he had been doing before. And he did, stroking through Sherlock's curls with his left hand and placing the other on his forehead "but I mean it Sherlock you´re burning up, any other symptoms?" Sherlock sighed audibly, and there he was John Watson in his doctor mode "Headache, dizziness, my throat is sore" he stated "okay wait here I´ll be right back!" John said with a last stroke of his friend's head before he got up and headed for the stairs. "Where else would I go!?" Sherlock shouted after him waving his arms through the air in a big annoyed gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

**SO here it is the second chapter please let me know what you think about it :) Cheers! **

**-Ancki**

Five minutes later John returned with his brown leather bag, that Sherlock knew only too well from "borrowing" stuff. "Sherlock? Have you gone back to sleep?" He said rather surprised to find his friend with his eyes closed again. "No, just resting my eyes" Sherlock replied "That bad?" John said a, concerned look on his face, "Don´t look at me like that John! I am not dying, just have the flu or something. You can put that bag of yours back where it belongs" "You can´t even see me and still you..? You know what never mind, I just want to know that it is nothing more serious alright?" He said opening his bag.

Sherlock opened one eye and said "And how do you want to do that? There is nothing in your bag with which you can find out if is nothing more serious than the flu and…" John cut him off "could you just bare with me here for a moment while I do what I was trained for?" Sherlock looked at him in surprise, then laid back and mumbled, "If you have to", more to himself than to John, who now had a stethoscope dangling around his neck and was armed with an ear thermometer, "going to check your temperature first" he informed his friend and put the head of the thermometer in his ear.

After a little while it made a little beeping noise and John at back looking at the device "39.7 you are staying in bed mister" "not in bed at the moment am I?" Sherlock said lazily which was ignored by John "sit up for me please!" he said his stethoscope ready for action. When Sherlock obeyed he put the bell under his shirt, which had already become loose and was no longer positioned in his trousers.

"God that's cold John where do you keep it? In the fridge?" Sherlock said once the Bell had touched his pale, hot skin John just ignored him again sliding the device over his friends back a few times instructing him to take deep breaths.

When he was done John reached for the buttons of Sherlock´s shirt "I can undress myself you know!?" the younger man stated. He seemed kind of small and vulnerable like this, cheeks flushed with fever or even embarrassment, shoulders dropped forwards and shivering. "Just one button, I don´t want to undress you Sherlock " John said smiling at his friend who did not meet his eyes.

Once the button was undone John slipped his hand an the bell inside Sherlock´s shirt again repeating the steps from before and then listened to his heart a little too long for Sherlock's liking. "Something the matter ?" He asked his eyes now pinned to John´s face trying to read something in his expressions.

The doctor pulled the stethoscope from his ears shook his head and said "No, just sounds nice" Sherlock just gave him a what-the-hell look and let himself sink back down onto the sofa awaiting Johns next steps and already fed up with this situation. But John just put his bag aside, looked at him and said, "do you want some tea?" "What, that´s it?" Sherlock said surprised "Yeah of course that´s it, what did you expect? That I drag you to the surgery and poke you with needles?" John could not help but laugh at his friend's expression.

He was answered with a look that said "something like that at least" the doctor sighed, "So tea it is, I´ll put honey in yours is that alright?" He said while rising from his position. Sherlock nodded and closed his eyes again.

A few moments later John came back and positioned a white mug in Sherlock´s hands and the detective began sipping on it gratefully. "I´d like you to go to bed when you´re done with that " John said after a while Sherlock looked at him confused "And what, do you expect me to do there" he asked "Well, rest, sleep, sweat off the fever just to give a few examples" John took the mug from Sherlock´s hands, seeing that he was done with his tea, before he turned to go to the kitchen he added "doctors orders by the way".

And as if there was no argument on earth to put against that Sherlock actually sat up, then stood and started walking in the direction of his bedroom. John just stood there and looked at him in surprise as the younger man walked past him, in what looked like very exhausting steps.

Reaching his bedroom door Sherlock stopped and turned around to face John who was still standing in the kitchen the two empty mugs in his hands. "John?" He asked sounding unsure he had his flatmates attention. "Yes?" John said not really knowing what else to say. Sherlock´s ears turned a bright shade of pinkish red as he asked, "Would you uhm do that thing again? What you did before with your hand it…felt nice…relaxing.." Not waiting for John to answer he slipped through his bedroom door and left it open a crack.

John smiled to himself, put the mugs into the sink and followed Sherlock into his room. The detective was already in bed und under the covers sound asleep. John had to smile again and sat on the edge of the bed reaching out to touch Sherlock´s head. Once his fingers were buried into the thick dark curls Sherlock began humming in his sleep.

**Got a little carried away in the fluffy stuff :) hope you liked it, chapter three will be about another one of John´s friends in need of his help so keep on watching I will upload it soon.**


End file.
